


paths of supernatural love

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supernatural drabble request from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. questions

**Author's Note:**

> a/n- this series is going to be all the drabble request i get from tumblr for the supernatural fandom. so some may seem rushed or styled diffrently then most of my works because i like to use tumblr to challenge myself. this was beta'd by the lovely hollydermovoi

It all started with unanswered questions. Sam had questions about what it would be like to have a love like Dean and Castiel's. A profound bond. This led to him wondering what Gabe's lips would feel like and rather not they tasted like the sweets the all mighty arch-angel insisted on consuming.

Sam had always been a curious kid and he could never resist doing research, so Sam had found himself asking Gabe out one Saturday night. Three nights later they would share their first kiss and Sam had no doubt in his mind that he would never kiss another. The two were inseparable, and Dean was happy for Sam but he couldn't help but wonder what Sam saw in Gabe. The archangel had a small body and a loud mouth, neither of which struck Dean as attractive.

Dean had decided to express his doubts to Cas. Cas had insisted there was much more to Gabe than bad jokes and too much free time. As Cas listed off Gabe's great qualities, Dean saw a sparkle in Cas' eyes that was normally only there for him. This brought up a whole new question, one Dean couldn't bring himself to ask Cas.

Dean could, however ask Gabe, " so. Cas and you are brothers right?"

Gabe smirked at the hidden question in Dean's words " yes. Brothers, and something more."

Dean's mouth had hung open for felt like what was hours before he let out a hushed and broken "What?"

Gabe just smiled lovingly at the eldest Winchester before leaving the room to return to Sam. Dean yelled Castiel's name so loud he feared hotel security would come and restrain him. The flutter of wings knocked the worries from his mind as he turned to see the angel, his angel.

" When were you going to tell me about you and Gabe?" Dean demanded.

Cas stood stock still, a slight flush appearing on his face before he quietly replied, " it was not of import."

" Not of import!? Cas you were in a relationship with your brother!" dean yelled.

" So were you!" Cas yelled back.

Dean froze and paled. No one was supposed to know that. Dean began to pace the floor and wave his arms in panic. How had he ended up here, he and Sam broke up when he left for Stanford and Sam had moved on. He, himself had moved on and found Cas, he truly loved Cas but now all the questions he'd faced in his childhood were back in his head.

Cas walked up beside Dean and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

" It is quite normal to still have feelings for him Dean. I still feel a pull towards Gabe, but it does not mean I love you any less."

Dean could only stare into Cas' eyes. As he was about to speak Sam and Gabe entered the room. Gabe looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him and Sam looked on the verge of a chick flick moment.

" I… I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I abandoned heaven and betrayed your trust." Gabe whispered, his eyes never leaving Cas.

"I… I had been upset, but now I know why you left, and I… I miss you." Cas replied casting guilty glances at Dean.

Dean and Sam were in the middle of there on staring match when dean finally seemed to let go.

" Screw it!" he yelled as he gave Cas a cheeky grin and pulled Sam into a deep passion filled kiss.

Gabe followed his lead, sliding his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling him down for a rough, love filled kiss. The room was quiet as both kisses came to an end leaving both couples nervous. Gabe being Gabe decided the best way to break the tension and answer the last question on all their minds was to grab dean by the wrist and forced their mouths together.

Sam and Cas smiled as Dean hummed low in his throat before wrapping his arms tightly around Gabe and deepening the kiss. After that day things just seem to fall into place for the four of them. They were family, always would be and they were lover's regardless of how others may feel about it, it worked for them.


	2. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean and cas kiss for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based somewhere betweeb series four and six. this chapter is also un-betad so i apologize for any errors. this chapeter is a dean/cas drabble only.

the light flutter of wings caused dean to look up from the television set that currently held his interest. upon looking up he was not surprised to see castile standing stock still, his eyes locked on dean. Dean patted the spot next to him, inviting Cas to sit on the motel bed with him.

"what's up Cas?" dead asked while hoping it was nothing supernatural. Cas stared at the TV before speaking. "I... felt compelled to come see you. Although I do not understand why." cas finished turning to look directly into dean eyes. Dean swallowed hard, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that he had come to expect when cas looked at him like that, like no one else was on the planet, like all cas saw was dean.

"What do you mean cas?" dean questioned. "I... I was in heaven when suddenly my thoughts drifted to you... and the more i thought of you the warmer my vessel's body became and i just felt and urge to come to you. " cas explained. Dean's eyes went wide and he felt as if his heart had stopped. cas titled his head to the side, waiting on a response from dean.

" cas... I..." dean didn't know what to say, he was never good with feelings and sappy moments, so how the hell was he supposed to explain to a celestial being that he thought said being may have a crush on him. cas waited quietly for a while and then simply said"yes dean? ". Dean took a deep breathe and forced him self to turn fully towards cas.

" cas, I've gotta hunch why you may feel this way but I ain't sure so ummm just tell me how you feel when I do this. " dean finished, grabbing cas's hand before he completely got all the words out. cas looked down at there joined hands and then back at dean. dean didn't need cas to answer him vocally after seeing the slight shade of pink rise to cas cheeks. neatherless cas answered him anyways.

"I feel warm, very warm and ... i do not wish you to let go of my hand. "cas stated honestly. dean smiled, he could do this, "cas I believe you have developed feelings for me, human feelings of affection for me." dean said still grinning like an idiot. cas titled his head once more before asking dean a question.

"if I have ... developed these feelings, would it be alright with you? I do not wish to upset you." cas stated matter of factly. dean's grin was so wide he feared it would split his face in half. "cas, man, it's better than all right. why do ya think I quit complaning about personal space issues? I developed my own... feelings for you a long time ago. "dean said as he gripped cas's hand tighter.

cas let a small smile play on his lips at dean's words. "then would it be alrite to ask you to kiss me?" cas asked leaning jus a bit closer to dean. dean chuckled just a bit and leaned in bringing his lips to meet cas's, hoping it would be the first of many with socially ignorant angel.


End file.
